Peonies
by Sweety Chou
Summary: Sometimes, happiness seems to run away from you. Each time you feel you grip it, it slips between your fingers. When Flora finally thought she had earned her freedom, she finds herself losing it... unaware that sometimes, happiness can come back when you less expect it!


**Hello everybody! I'm back with a new OS! It is not a great deal, just a quick romantic/AU FxH fluff. To be honest, this is not the only OS I planned. In my unfinished OS field, I have almost... 15 files! Well, I'm not sure I'll finish them, they are just ideas I wrote down without really writing anything. But in the future, they are some that might come; always about Flora and Helia of course.  
**

 **Anyway, have a good reading with this OS! Do not hesitate leaving your opinion, I'd love to read them!  
**

 _ **PEONIES**_

Flora closed the last of her fields and sighed in relief. She was finally over with this freaking recruitment! She hated this period of the beginning of May; it was always the period of the army replenishment. And each year, Flora, as captain of the army, was the one taking care of reading each of the demands of applications, alone into her house. Queen Krystal was supposed to be the one doing it, but each year, she found herself being overbooked and finding no time for this task. So, Flora's kind heart accepted to do it instead.

Linfea had a unique way of life. The planet was parted in two: the north, ruled by Princess Krystal and the south, by Queen Felicia. Thankfully, the two sisters were getting along, so no wars were to be feared. The kingdom was in a peaceful period, and Flora couldn't be more grateful. As captain of the army, it was always more fortifying to see the soldiers happy and in good health than forcing them into battles.

Sighing in relief, she stood up and walked to her room, where she had decided she would stay for the day, since she had her day off. She stayed at her window, marveling at the Linfean landscape beauty for a few minutes, but her vision was soon blackened when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Since she had been soldier for years, she would be expected to immediately grab her sword or an improvised weapon and push this intruder away, but Flora quickly recognized this tenderness and warmth.

"Guess who's there?"

Flora smiled in happiness and removed his hands from her eyes. Turning around, she encountered the face of her boyfriend, Helia.

The two have met on a meeting six years ago. Queen Felicia and Queen Krystal had received the rulers of Zenith and Melody and of course, as both captains of armies, Flora and Helia had to be present to make sure everything was flowing fine. But they had nothing to do, and, out of nowhere, they had begun to exchange small glances, turning their looks away each time they caught each other's in the process.

Finding the afterwards ball as boring as possible, the two had gone to the balcony. There, their mutual first sight attraction had spoken. They had spent hours speaking about each other, about Flora's nature abilities and Helia's passion for painting. Unfortunately, time was flowing too fast, and the two had to part. Flora remembered in every little detail how much of a gentleman Helia had appeared to her when he had grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it tenderly, wishing her a good night and whispering he hoped he would see her again. Flora, innocent as she was, had blushed furiously and simply nodded while watching Helia walking away.

However, this simple encounter had turned into something more when she had, out of nowhere, started to receive a red rose each day a week later. Everybody had told her she was having a secret admirer, but her pessimism told her it was only a joke from some guy who would have spotted her on the street and that it would lead nowhere.

After a week of receiving these flowers and throwing them in the bin, Flora had started to receive little poems added to paintings of... her. She recalled how impressed she had been by the details added to the picture, like the petals flowing out of her fingertips, and at this moment, she had understood that this was not a joke: why would this person waste so much of his time drawing such beautiful portraits if this was just a prank?

On the last message she had received, Flora had been told that if she wanted, she and her admirer could meet at the Linfean Lake on a Wednesday. Of course, the brunette had blushed a deep red again, knowing the legend of this Lake: it was known that, if couples were formed, they would last , gathering all of her courage, Flora had put on her most beautiful dress and walked towards the meeting point. No one was there, except Helia. Flora's usual pessimism had come back: _of course_ Helia was waiting for someone else… But, against everything she could have thought of, the poet had smiled brightly at her and had taken her hands, while she had stared at him in disbelief. He then had handed her another single red rose. On its stem was winded a little piece of paper, which the brunette had opened to read the most beautiful words she had, at this time, read in her life:

" _Will you be my girlfriend, Flora?"_

 _And this day, Flora had said yes._

From this day on, Flora and Helia had lived on a romantic relationship. The first impression she had had on him had been right; the poet was such a gentleman, always offering her bouquets of flowers or little poems written by his own hand, even though his identity was discovered. This did not disturb the brunette at all; in the contrary, she loved this poetic and romantic side of her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, over these six years, time was not their friend. The two were very busy on their sides of the planets, with their armies or with their meetings they were forced to be at. However, there was no way the two wouldn't manage to see each other. For the week-ends, one of them made the trip to the other's house where he/she spent a whole day. These days were as precious as jewels for Flora, and she would never say no for more time with him. For months they had talked of moving in a house together, but neither of them did find the courage or opportunities to ask their rulers for permission of moving on the other side of the kingdom.

So, they kept this weekly rhythm of going at each other's for the week-end. However, as time went by, this turned into a miss for Flora. She wanted to see Helia every day, and she never missed an occasion to tell it to him. He felt the same way, but they both new that obtaining the authorization would be _very_ hard.

"Wasn't it my turn to visit you?" She asked. Helia took her hands and placed them around his neck. His smile always managed to have her melt from the moment it was drawn on his soft lips. "And isn't it Tuesday?"

"I couldn't wait until Friday." He admitted.

Flora tilted her head up and kissed his lips tenderly but for a too short time. "Me neither."

Helia placed his hands on her hips and kept her close to him, sealing their lips into another deep, heated kiss. Flora melted into his embrace, into the warmth of his body, as she tasted every single inch of his honey-tasting lips, the same way she did each time the two kissed. She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and then moved her fingers into the thickness of his blue hair. He did the same with her caramel one, untying the low bun she had made up loosely –since she was supposed to stay home- and slid his fingers between the strands of her caramel cascade.

"So, how has today been with your fields?" He asked after intertwining their fingers. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can't begin to imagine." She sighed deeply. "But at least, I'm over with it!"

"And your prince charming is here." Helia winked and made a fake bow at her, earning Flora's laugh in return.

"Who said you were charming?"

"You're hurting my feelings." He said with another false broken voice, but this did not last for long, as the two soon began laughing heartily at each other, before being engulfed into another warm embrace which soon lead to another deep and languid kiss.

"I have something to ask you, honey." He told her, caressing the back of her hair with a sly smile. Flora raised her eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

He shook her head. "I have something important to do before asking you."

Flora was not left satisfied with his answer. "Can't I have a hint?"

He repeated his action, but this time, he added a leaning of his forehead to rest against hers. He gave her a playful wink. "No. It will be a surprise."

Flora made her famous puppy eyes, those eyes she knew Helia never resisted to. It was something she did when she wanted something from him, and each time, Helia bit his bottom lips and obliged grumbling, while Flora laughed at how easily she had gotten what she wanted. "Please~"

Unfortunately for her, Helia did not oblige nor get uneasy. He just shook his head and smirked at her. "You'll have to wait." He pushed her a little, but enough for her to fall on her bed. She pouted, but Helia laughed and lay next to her.

"You're too impatient." He told her after kissing the middle of her forehead.

"But I want to know!" She complained and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Helia laughed; in these situations, her childish side came up, but he did not mind. This was a part of everything he loved about her; the fact that she was able to make him laugh in every situation.

"You'll wait!" Helia told her and started tickling her. Each time the two playfully argued, it always ended this way, with one annoying the other, even though it often ended with Flora being tickled.

"S-Stop! Helia p-please, I can't breathe!"

"Okay, okay." Helia obliged with a satisfied grin. Flora wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks, and he hugged her once again close to his chest.

"I love spending time with you." She whispered. He did not reply and just held her even tighter against him and dropped a small kiss her temple.

 _Not as much as I do, my love._

* * *

"Does your Queen agree?" Queen Krystal asked, looking at the young man who was kneeling at the bottom of her throne. Her white form-hugging dress was as sparkling as if he was looking at the sun itself, but he did not blink. He was not going to let her ruin his future with Flora. So, he simply nodded his head. "Yes, she does," He started bitterly, as to show his impatience, but looked up and caught her reflecting stare. He cleared his throat. "I just need your permission."

Krystal stood and paced up and down all around him. He did not make a single move; as if a lion was prowling around him. "Listen," She started, taking a book from the small bookcase next to her. She opened it and roamed over the pages without truly reading what was written on them. Krystal couldn't believe how bold this young man was; and this was going into his camp. Unfortunately for him, more than her army captain, Flora was one of the closest friends she ever had, and she couldn't let her be close to anyone so easily. She couldn't let her friend get hurt nor build herself collapsing hopes and fall into depression after. "My captain will not be free."

"I expected it." Helia replied. Of course, he did. He was aware of how hard having the permission of getting closer to Flora would be. But he was not going to abandon easily either; he wanted to be with Flora. And never would he let anything come between them nor between the deep love they shared.

 _Not even Queen Krystal._

"I don't want her with anyone I don't trust." Krystal closed the book she pretended to be reading and placed it on a pedestal table. She went back to her throne and slowly sat back. "This is something important you are asking me, young man."

"Important for me, yes." Helia replied. Krystal faked a laugh and took a look at her right-hand nails. The Queen's stubbornness started getting on Helia's nerves, but he expected her to react this way.

"Flora is my friend, so she is important for me too, as you can imagine." Krystal told him.

"Of course." Helia simply replied. He couldn't fall into her trap.

"So, I bet you already knew you would have difficulty wining my permission."

"Of course." He repeated. "Tell me what price you want from me, your highness, and I'll pay it."

Krystal smiled in relief. This young man truly loved Flora; there was absolutely no doubt concerning this. He wanted to be with her, and this was obvious. He was going to make Flora happy; and Krystal was going to help her getting happiness.

And she had a plan.

"I have something to ask you. A little, tiny question. Depending on your answer, I'll give you or not my permission."

He started trembling a little; his future with Flora depended on a single question. He feared the worst… he feared she would ask him a " _who do you like most between_ " question, or a knowledge one so difficult he would never find the answer. Helia gulped and nodded.

On the other hand, Krystal's smirk grew wider as she saw his face distorting. She then finally asked him, after moments that seemed like hours for him: "What would you be willing to do to have my permission?"

Helia, unlike all nightmares he had during these moments, did not have to ponder a lot on what answer he was to give. It was the easiest question he could be asked, and so the answer was the simplest. "Anything."

* * *

Krystal was finishing the letter for King Radius, when someone knocked at the door. Lifting her head up from the letter, she took a look at the clock on the wall. _11 a.m._

 _It was about time._

"Come in, Flora!" Krystal exclaimed. The brunette entered the room with a smile; she looked so radiant with her yellow blazer covering her night blue dress. This squeezed Krystal's heart a little, knowing what she had to say to her. She knew her friend wouldn't be pleased with it, but she had no other choices.

 _It was for the best._

"What did you want from me, your highness?" Flora bowed in respect.

"Come, sit here." Krystal told her, patting the spot next to her on the red velvet sofa. Flora obliged easily and got ready to listen.

"Flora, us two, we've been friends for years now and," She began to search for her words, but Flora's nod allowing her to continue gave her a little more courage. "And what I decided is, I think, the best for you."

"Go on…" Flora said. Krystal unusual uneasiness and loss of words was not a good thing. The brunette was aware that what her Queen was about to tell her was not going to be a pleasant thing to hear.

"I know how much you love this guy, but he is not a good person." The Queen started, and cut Flora off when she began to protest. "I cannot let you two get any closer."

Flora felt like she did not hear properly. "W-What?"

"You'll have no right to see Helia anymore, Flora." Krystal said, and Flora's eyes widened in shock. She felt her breathe being cut off, and when her Queen sat up next to her, she placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's for your sake."

"My sake." Flora repeated and sat up, pushing her queen's hand away. The expression of shocked that covered her face previously was replaced by disgust and anger. "What's for my sake, tearing me apart from the man I love?"

"I cannot let you get closer to anyone." Krystal grabbed her shoulders again. "I cannot let you get any heartbreak."

"B-But I love him!" Flora yelled in pure anger. "A-and he loves me t-too!"

"You cannot be sure, sweetie." Krystal tried to tell her, but Flora pushed her away more fiercely and stood up. "I thought we were friends!"

Krystal remained calm, and pounded this sentence over and over in her head. _It's for her best._ "We are, Flora. That's why I don't want you to see him again."

"You will never stop me from seeing him!" Flora yelled and started walking away, opening the door in the process. The lavender-haired Queen stood up also, but did not try to run after her. She just pointed her finger at the brunette. "I am your Queen!"

"I don't care!" Flora blurted out in a scream and slammed the door behind her.

"Flora!" She heard Krystal yell for her to come back, but she did not oblige nor even care. Instead of going to the council at 12a.m. as she used to do every day, she just rushed into her house and grabbed her phone. No phone call, no text message. She sighed and tapped Helia's number immediately, her heart hammering her chest.

 _Good morning, evening or night. If you hear this message, it is that I am very busy and that I cannot reply. If this is important, call again or leave me a message after the BIP for me to call you again._

Flora kept in herself the urge of exploding her phone against a wall. At 12 a.m., Helia was never busy, since it was his only pause of the day. The brunette tapped the number again, and at the 10th attempt, she realized Helia was not going to reply. _What if Krystal had told him something?_ So, she waited for the BIP to be heard before leaving him a voicemail.

 _Krystal had no right to tear them apart!_

"Hey Helia… L-Listen, I-I-Something horrible happened today" She gulped back her tears and wiped away the two or three that had begun rolling down her cheeks. "T-They do n-not want us to be t-together!"

A picture of his wonderful face came back on her mind: his beautiful smile drawn on his soft lips, his blue shining eyes, his thick midnight hair, each of his features was perfect. Flora couldn't bear the thought of being forbid to see him again. She couldn't let this happen.

She couldn't live without Helia.

"Please Helia reply… I need you!"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

This day was the day of the annual meeting of the two Linfea Kingdom. Since she did not sleep the night before, Flora had at first thought of not going no mattered Krystal's reaction. But as a second thought, she decided she would go. However, she was not willing to stay silent.

This day, at the council, in front of the two Queens, at the end of the meeting, she was going to give her resignation. This was the only solution she had left to be with Helia. If she wasn't the captain of the army, then, Krystal would not have any influence on her anymore, and then, she would move with Helia, on his house.

Speaking of the devil, the poet entered the room next to Queen Felicia. His gaze fell on Flora and he gave her a warm smile, a smile he used to give her before telling her " _everything will be alright_ ". But things were not going to be alright, as long as Flora kept being a military for Krystal.

 _At the end of the meeting,_ Flora reminded herself. _You'll be free._

However, this reunion did not even have time to start. Helia cleared his throat and repeated this action until everyone turned silent.

"I have an announcement to deliver." He said, out of nowhere. Flora turned her gaze at him, shocked. What was he going to say?

"Today, I, captain of the army of Southern Linfea, took a huge decision." He started. No one said anything, and Helia's word echoed all inside the room, and more than everything in Flora's ears. "Yesterday, I learnt something horrible. The woman I love and I are prohibited to see each other, because we are captains." All the stares moved from the poet to the brunette, who was not even blinking. Helia smiled at her brightly. "So, to solve it, I am giving you my resignation."

A collective gasp was the reply. The whole crowd was shocked, but it was nothing compared to Flora's, who almost ran to him and grabbed his hands. The room was still under a heavy silence, but the two did not care. They only cared about each other.

"Helia, you can't do this!"

The young man shook his head and looked at her sadly. "I have to. It's for the best."

"B-But, you always told me that this was important for you!" Flora exclaimed, not letting go of his hands. "You cannot abandon everything like this!"

"I'll give up on this title." Helia sighed.

"B-but," Flora tried to complain. "Why would you do this?"

Helia sighed and took her two hands in his, squeezing them tenderly. He looked into her eyes and saw everything she was feeling: questioning, trouble, and fear. He couldn't let her feel this way, not when her eyes previously only showed love and adoration.

"Because I love you, Flora."

Flora gasped, and did not hear the " _awwww_ " that Felicia and Krystal shared with smiles. The brunette, however, remained frozen in place.

"For months now, we have been sharing the same dream. Moving in the same house, so we could always be together, no matter the day of the week, and if losing this title is the price to pay… I'll pay it, without any hesitation."

Flora was speechless by how much emotions and love Helia poured on his words.

"Because you mean so much to me Flora, you mean more to me than everything I know." He kissed the back of her hand tenderly, the same way he did when they first met. "I love you, and my dearest wish is to share a future with you. I would do anything to win this benefit."

With that confession, Helia knelt on one of his knees and handed out a small velvet box. Flora's eyes widened in opened carefully to reveal a ring, the most beautiful piece of jewelry Flora had ever seen in her entire life. It was a golden ring surrounded by decorative green vines climbing to a red rose on the middle.

Helia breathed deeply and then dropped the question, the heavenly question that Flora would never thought of being asked, even by him, the man she loved more than everything. For years she had waited the moment they would finally ask their Queens for permission to move in together, but never would have she thought about this: Helia lips and voice forming these five magical words she only have heard in her most beautiful dreams.

"Will you marry me, Flora?" Helia asked. Flora's lips let escape a small laugh of relief before she gulped back her tears of happiness.

"Yes… Yes, I will!" After this heartfelt answer, Helia stood up and grabbed the back of her neck with his hand, colliding his lips with hers in pure happiness and love. The whole crowd clapped, whistled and yelled congratulations, but the two still did not hear them. They were only focused on each other.

"I love you Helia, so much!" Flora told in between sobs, and Helia slid the ring on her middle finger, kissing it on the process. She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as possible.

Looking up and opening her eyes, she noticed that everybody had begun speaking again, everybody except Krystal, who looked at them with a bright smile, before turning back to Felicia.

"Why does she look so happy?" Flora whispered on Helia's ear, before he leant back.

"I think was her plan." Helia told her. "She told me I had to prove my love for you. I think she just wanted you to get the best proposal."

Flora smiled and cupped his cheeks with her hands and stared at his beautiful shining blue eyes; she did not see anything else than this burning love the two shared.

"And I did."

He gave her another smile and kissed her lips again. When the two parted, he placed his forehead against hers tenderly.

"When do you want to move in together?" Helia asked.

Flora did not move the palm of her hand away from his warm cheek for a second. "As soon as possible."

"And when do you want our wedding to take place?"

"Next month?" Flora suggested. Helia shook his head from left to right and kissed her middle finger again.

"It's too far. Marry me next week."

 _And a week later, Flora had said yes again._

 _THE END_


End file.
